That's Not Eggnog
by shotofvanilla
Summary: Christmas Fic! During a New Direction sleepover, Kurt and Blaine sneak off to enjoy some... eggnog. Rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Merry (early) Christmas readers! I hope you all have a happy holiday season, whatever you celebrate.**

**Quick fic based on this prompt that I found on one of my friends, Adriana's, blog:**

_**Can we now have a fic where Blaine and Kurt are at a Christmas party and sneak off for blowjobs and when they get back Blaine has a bit of cum on his collar and Finn tells him he has eggnog on his shirt and Blaine and Kurt just laugh?**_

**I hope I did it justice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

As the New Directions, who were currently holding a sleepover at Blaine's house, argued over what Christmas movie they should pop in next, Kurt turned to Blaine, both of them quietly watching the squabbling that was taking place near them. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Blaine, when a small spring of green off to the right of them caught his eye.

"Hey," he murmured, nudging Blaine a little, "scoot over a bit."

Blaine looked at him confusedly but obliged, moving across the floor. "Why?"

"This." Kurt ducked his head, catching Blaine in a sweet kiss. "Mistletoe," he explained, indicating the small green plant hanging from the entrance to the hallway, which they were now in front of. "Better take advantage of them being distracted," he muttered against Blaine's lips before parting.

Blaine nodded in agreement, smiling widely from the kiss. They both knew that, while the Glee club was accepting and supportive of their relationship, it wasn't something _everyone_ was comfortable with. They toned down the PDA without complaint, but it was still exhausting to not be able to kiss or hug like they saw all the other couples do all the time.

He laced their fingers together, reaching the other hand up to cup Kurt's cheek, leaning into another kiss. Kurt's tongue teasingly brushed against his lips, his hand coming to rest on Blaine's neck before traveling down a ways his chest. He wore a mischievous smile when they parted, fingers dancing along the waistband of Blaine's jeans before turning his attention pack to the group, who had apparently decided on _It's a Wonderful Life_. Blaine gulped at the look he thought entered Kurt's eyes, but tried not to think about it, a task made difficult when Rachel turned the lights off and Kurt decided to move even closer to Blaine, until almost his entire body was pressed up against him.

Blaine suddenly became hyperaware of his surroundings, _especially_ of Kurt and the growing hardness in his jeans. Kurt paid him no mind as he enjoyed the movie unfold on the screen, only bringing a hand up every so often to tease along Blaine's neck or the front of his pants. Blaine resisted the urge to draw a blanket over them or excuse himself to deal with this problem, but Kurt beat him to it, moving to stand up quietly about a quarter of the way through the movie.

"C'mon," he whispered, tugging Blaine towards the hallway. He smirked in the dim light from the TV screen. "We're taking advantage while they're all distracted, right?"

Blaine casted a look towards the group, all of whom were surprisingly engrossed with the movie, before following Kurt down the hallway. Despite having been to the Anderson home many times, he wasn't _as_ familiar with this side of the house as he was, say, Blaine's bedroom, so he allowed Blaine to take the lead as they walked further away from the New Directions and their movie.

Blaine opened up a door to a guest bedroom, pushing Kurt up against the wall when they entered and attacking Kurt's mouth. Kurt twined his arms around Blaine's neck, sighing as he felt Blaine's fingers start to undo his fly, too desperate to tease. He mirrored Blaine's movements, deciding to one-up him by slipping his underwear off and fisting the base of his cock, stroking slowly. Blaine groaned into Kurt's mouth, arching his hips into his hands. His lips moved to Kurt's neck, sucking on the pulse point as Kurt gasped.

Blaine couldn't feel much except for the feel of Kurt's hand wrapped around him, the twisting of his hand around the head of his cock; couldn't taste anything other than sweat and something that was uniquely _man_ and _Kurt_. He concentrated on the sounds Kurt made, tiny gasps and whispers that went straight to his cock. He managed to cup Kurt through his briefs, smiling against the collarbone he was sucking on when Kurt's hips bucked sharply.

"_God_ Blaine," he panted, hips attempting to grind into Blaine's hand. The hand that wasn't squeezing Blaine's cock roughly tugged on his curls, sending shocks of pleasure through Blaine's body as their lips met again, their kisses little more than the scraping of teeth against tongue. There's a brief moment where their erections brush against each other, separated by only one thin layer, and they both swallow each other's mouth.

"Fuck, _your mouth_," Kurt whispered against his lips, removing the hand from Blaine cock, slightly slick with pre-cum, in order to get a better grip on Blaine's neck, sucking his tongue into his mouth. His hands subtly start pushing down on his shoulders and Blaine gets the message. He unbuttoned Kurt's white button up, kissing down his body as more skin is exposed. Kurt let out a frustrated groan when he circles his tongue around a nipple, pressing his aching erection into Blaine's thigh. Blaine speeds up his ministrations, quickly falling to his knees.

He mouths Kurt's cock through where he can see it straining against his briefs, and glanced up to see him tip his head back, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loud. He hesitated when he suddenly remembered the large group of teens that were just down the hallway, fingers toying with the elastic waistband.

"You sure?" Blaine asked. Kurt's lust-blown gaze stared at him incredulously, and he rushed to explain. "It's just that, you know, you can get kinda _loud_…"

Kurt chuckled and smiled at him, fondly yet impatient. "I'm sure," he said, twining his fingers into Blaine's curls. "Trust me; I'll keep my mouth shut, you obviously won't."

Blaine didn't need much more incentive than that, quickly pulling down his underwear, freeing Kurt's erection. He sat back on his knees, drinking in the sight before pressing a kiss to the swollen head. Kurt shuddered above him, his hips twitching slightly as he gasped.

Blaine pressed one hand to his hip, stilling him, and traced his tongue up the prominent vein, closing his eyes as the musky taste. He wasn't sure how much time they still had, so he sunk his lips over the head of Kurt's cock, flattening his tongue against the slit. Kurt let out a strangled moan, trying to buck his hips against the hand on his hip.

Blaine took him deeper, sucking softly, reveling in the bitter, salty taste that he had become accustomed to recently. He bobbed his head, loving the weight on his tongue and the way Kurt's lashes brushed his cheeks when he closed his eyes in pleasure. The hand in his hair tugged as he moved his head faster, sending shocks of pleasure through his body. Part of his attention was brought back to his own cock, and his free hand wrapped around it, stroking as he continued to suck.

The tip of Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat, and he concentrated on relaxing and breathing through his nose. He swallowed around it, only tasting the saltiness of sex. He moved his hand from Kurt's hip to his ass, massaging it slightly and pulling it closer. Kurt let his hips snap forward, but Blaine was prepared and kept swallowing, the hand wrapped around his own erection moving faster as he felt himself nearing the edge.

Kurt, whose head had been tipped back, his lips raw from the biting against the moans trying to force themselves up his throat, turned his gaze to Blaine, whose lips were shiny with spit and his cheeks hollowed. He saw one of Blaine's hands moving quickly, and his breath stuttered when he realized that Blaine was jerking himself off as he fucked his mouth.

Blaine smiled vaguely as he felt, rather than saw, Kurt unravel above him. The hand kneading Kurt's ass traveled to his crack, barely grazing his puckered hole. Kurt's hips bucked forward one more time until he came without warning, a choked-off moan escaping his lips as he came down Blaine's throat.

Blaine tried to keep swallowing, but some of the cum escaped his mouth, dripping a bit off his chin, which would've been gross if it had been in any other situation. Being as it is, it only made him speed his hand up further; until he came into his hand, moaning around Kurt's cock.

Kurt pet his curls and the back of his neck until he was down, pulling him up once Blaine pulled off him with a wet pop. He kissed his cheek, licking up some of the cum that was still there before sweetly kissing his lips.

They escaped to the guest bathroom thankfully attached to the bedroom, cleaning up quickly. There was little they could do about their clothes, but they attempted to fix their hair and calm their breathing before quietly walking back down the hallway to where the movie was just ending. They managed to settle themselves right as Quinn flicked the lights back on, and no one had apparently noticed their absence, with the exception of Santana, who raised an eyebrow but said nothing from where her head was resting against Brittany's shoulder.

"That's always one of my favorites," Tina sighed happily, snuggling closer to Mike. The rest of the group agreed, and Finn and Rachel excused themselves to the kitchen. They came back with trays of eggnog and hot chocolate, distributing them to the somewhat sleepy group while Puck idly flipped channels on the TV.

Rachel had just given them their cups and was moving towards the kitchen when Finn stopped in front of them. Kurt froze, trying to drink his cocoa calmly, knowing that it wasn't safe to jump to conclusions with Finn.

"Oh hey," Finn said conversationally. "You have some eggnog on your collar, Blaine."

Blaine choked on his drink and Kurt started giggling madly. Finn reached a hand out to swipe the pale liquid off of the side of Blaine's shirt, but Kurt's pale fingers quickly stopped him, a blush creeping up his throat.

"I-I got it Finn," he said, breathless giggles still escaping him as he grabbed a napkin to dab at Blaine's shirt.

Rachel poked her head out curiously, knowing that they had both asked for hot chocolate. Santana smirked at Finn's obvious confusion, and the rest of the New Directions stared in amusement and horror as the truth of the situation dawned on them. They all coughed and tried to look in another direction other than the blushing couple of the floor. Santana beckoned Finn closer, whispering in his ear.

"What do you mean 'that isn't eggnog'?"

**Tumblr: icyhands-starlighteyes**

**Review?**


	2. Just a Note

Just a note!

I have an outtake from this up on my Tumblr (mikechangappreciationlife), in case you're interested. I actually have a ton of "Tumblr Exclusives" up there, if you're interested (they're short, so I don't feel like they should be posted here). Just check the "Fanfiction" link on my page.


End file.
